Midnight Secretary
by TemeBriel
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura based, but the title comes from the manga Midnight Secretary and is loosely based around the manga. Lets see how Sasuke and Sakura cope in the vampire world. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Bloody Night at the Office

Midnight Secretary

Hey everyone its TemeBriel here I thought I would write a new fan fiction it's obviously a Sasuke and Sakura based, but the title comes from the manga Midnight Secretary and is loosely based around Kaya Satozuka and Kyouhei Touma love story.

Sasuke is 26

Sakura is 21

~Chapter One~

~Bloody Night at the Office~

~Sakura Haruno Point of View~

I have been working at Uchiha Corp for three years now, and now I have been moved to the position of personal secretary to Sasuke Uchiha youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He is the Director of the company he's below his brother Itachi, which I don't think he appreciates. I have never really spoken to Director Uchiha he always seemed like the player women popping in and out of his office on constant bases.

This job is going to be harder than my last one he personally insists that his secretary works with him past official office hours and before long they take extended absents and the whole office falls apart. But I cannot let the rumours get to me I just have to get along with my work.

"Miss Haruno I am here to take you to see Director Uchiha," Naruto tapped me on the shoulder as walked into the building.

"Are you really going to wear that for you first day of being his secretary?" he asked me grabbing my arm.

"I am here to work not be someone's eye candy," I said raising my eyebrow.

I looked down at my outfit it was my work uniform, the one I wore when I was apart the secretarial office.

"And by the way it is my uniform I can't really change it,"

"Well each important member of the company likes their personal secretary to dress in certain ways,"

"Well am not changing the way I dress for a man,"

"Sakura he's your boss, he may be a playboy and arrogant arsehole, but he's your boss,"

"Let's just introduce me to him and see how it goes,"

"Director Uchiha," Naruto walks into the office I follow behind quickly.

We walk into see the Director and young woman on his desk, he was kissing her passionately.

"I told you should have locked the door," the woman told him.

"Please leave have business to deal with I will call you later Karin," he says kissing her on the cheek.

"I am sorry for disturbing you," Naruto smiled at him.

"Its fine," he waved from."How is this woman?" he asks looking up from his documents.

"Your new secretary Haruno Sakura,"

He looked me up and down slowly his eyes gazing over my body. "Get her out of here, and bring me a woman who looks more appealing."

I was upset by this comment he was referring to my glasses which hid my baby face and the fact my hair was tied into a tight bun.

"I know for fact that I don't look a model but you should have the respect to treat me like any other person working for you and to give me a fair chance."

"Since I am your boss I will give you one chance, and if you ever speak to me like that again you will be out on your ass."

"Understood Sir,"

"Okay, okay I will give you a chance and the most difficult task I can of, process this file here. Based in them, prepare a file the data for all four categories. Then prepare the materials for tomorrow's meeting. After that, take care of the invitations and the notices. And then enter all the data into my computer. And please don't ask any stupid questions and if you need any help please refer to the old data," he left the room after his little speech

"Again understood Sir is there anything else you wish for me to do," I ask politely.

"That babe she's an important client's daughter chose a suitable present for her. Send it with my name, can you deal with that?" he asked me smirking.

"Of course I can,"

"And plus don't let anyone who isn't on the list connect me especially women who aren't in the phonebook, please be careful about that,"

Great so now I am expected to deal with his woman as well this should be entertaining.

_Ring, ring, _he answered the phone and spoke a single sentence into the phone, "Let her in,"

"Uchiha- san, I am very sorry to be bother you at work, but I had time off work so I fought I would come and see you," this girl had extremely pale skin and light blue hair, yet another stunning girl walks through his door.

"No I don't mind, I was just about to take my break,"

"Hold my calls, I am going to busy for a while,"

What an absolute asshole, why I am working for an absolute pig with no manners.

At home with Sakura

"Mum are you home?" I call as I open the door to our apartment, and take my shoes off.

"Yes Sakura I am in the kitchen," my mum calls.

"How was your day?" I ask sitting down to the kitchen table.

"I had a good lots of customers come into day, what about your day?"

"Please don't ask me that, I swear I am going to kill my boss, he's arrogant mum, you wouldn't believe how arrogant he is and a player, and then he insulted the way I look, he is nothing like Itachi he kind and caring and actually treats me like a person, his personality sucks ass."

"Sakura-Chan I agree with him on thing though, you put those fake glasses on which cover up your beautiful face and your hair tied in such a tight bun," she ripped the glasses off my face and pulled the bun out of my hair.

"Mother what are you doing I don't want anybody seeing my baby face at the office as I will not be taken seriously around the office!"

"Sakura I understand that, but it is easy to see why he wasn't to have beautiful woman running his desk,"

"I swear you have gone mad last time I checked it wasn't important what you looked like, now I am going to bed."

Two weeks later

I didn't make any changes to my appearance I like the way I looked, the mirror wasn't my enemy, I pinned my long cherry blossom hair into a bun using butterfly pins and then placed my work suit on it was a simple a lined skirt which stopped at my ankle then a simple white shirt and waist coat.

I arrived at work one before the Director did, sorting files and getting him a fresh coffee for when arrived at the office.

He came into the office demanding I did the papers and did more work for his meetings for Thursday and Friday and that I arranged gifts for yet another woman, I swear that man is a player and needs to be castrated.

It was around noon when the director went out to see another woman so far I calculated that he had five different women were being played by puppets by him, I made sure by the time he arrived back at four o clock that all my work was done.

He came into the office about twelve minutes later a woman came running in crying her eyes out screaming that Sasuke had been with another woman.

He came out of his office with a smirk on his face he looked extremely happy with himself it's like he enjoyed the attention of these women.

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately and simply told her to calm down and he simply went into his office and closed the door.

So I cancelled his appointments so that no one disturbed him and took care of more work which he had brought back with him from his previous meetings there had been eight. I hated sorting through the data it was so long and boring why couldn't he just email me each document at the end of each meeting, the bastard I bet he thinks I have no social life past the office.

I went into office to make sure that it was all in order before I left for the evening that's when I heard his office door open and the giggles of yet another new woman they were having sex right before my eyes I thanked god that I had hide before he could stop me.

That's when I saw him sink his teeth into the woman, no way was I seeing this, there was no such thing as vampires. That's when I knocked the bin over and he tilt his head up and looked straight into my eyes.

He pinned me against the wall.

"I didn't know you were a peeping tom Sa-ku-ra," he whispered into my ear.

"I am not a peeping tom thank you very much,"

"But you just saw what I did to her, I drank her blood,"

"So what are you going to do to me drink my blood and kill me as well?"

"She isn't dead I don't kill my victims, I drink enough to survive in order to live, everybody has the right to live in this world,"

"Are you scared of me now Sakura are you scared that I might drink your blood too? The moment I caress them, I touch them they fall into ecstasy and it makes their blood taste like the finest of wine,"

"And now you can help me, with my planning of how I have to arrange my day to day life, it's important that I have three feeds a week, and you'll be greatly compensated for helping me with this don't worry, after all you are my perfect secretary and I want to keep you near to me,"

"I'll do my best for you as your secretary," I bow to him.

"Don't worry, I don't ever plan on drinking from you, I only drink the fines quality blood,"


	2. Sweet Pain

Midnight Secretary

~Chapter Two~

~Sweet Pain~

Sakura POV ~ One Month later

"So you're trying to investigate my weakness, to make plans to escape my grasp," I hear his voice say from behind me.

"No I am not, I may not like my duties but I have to research so that I know how to help you, I accepted the job and I want to my services the best they can be," I retort.

"Oh and by the way none of the stuff in these books is true, and again I say nothing will help you escape me,"

"Well can you turn into bats and wolves?"

He slammed his door behind me, I will take that as a no then, I think I will leave him to explain the details to me.

He can do everything I can do, he can eat even though he doesn't have to it's just for show and he loves his alcohol he drinks it after he's fed on the women or as he refers to them as babes.

He's in the office right now screwing another woman; I brought across to see whether that belief is true or false, I also have a mirror at hand.

They came out, and the pretty box which the cross was in, was on the table looking all pretty, I passed him the box and he give it the woman, I didn't know her name, I just knew that it was yet another companies daughter.

"Oh my Sasuke it's beautiful, will you help me put it on," she squeaks with joy.

"Yes of course I will and Sakura could you get a mirror as well please," he was mocking me, he had no weakness.

The woman left quickly once she was pleased with how the necklace looked on her.

"Sakura you do release I have no weakness now, so could you please stop testing me as if I am an experiment," he went back into his office.

Slut,

"Haruno, how is working for my brother going are you handling it alright," it was Itachi Uchiha the nicer of the two brothers.

"He is very difficult person to work with but I am sure I will be able to cope with time,"

"That is very good to hear do you mind if I go and speak to him,"

"He isn't here right now but should be arriving back in few moments if you don't mind wait,"

"I can breathe easy now that I know he is your care, you are amazing at your job my brother is lucky to have someone like you," he smiles.

"Why are you here, I don't need to babysat by my older brother, and I don't see why you are talking to Haruno,"

"She's your secretary and would you believe me when I said I just wanted to see my little brother,"

"No so explain why you are here,"  
"Would you like to come to the party at the end of the week, and am not actually asking you, am telling you,"

"Am not like you and I want nothing to do with our family just because I work here, doesn't mean I have to so don't boss me around,"

"It's order and it doesn't come from me it comes from higher so if you want to take it up with Dad and Mum then go for it," Itachi left the room.

"Don't let him in the office again please!" he snapped at me.

"You know I can't do that Sir, he is above you,"

"And I am your boss, so listen carefully and behave, oh and you are coming with me to that party, you got me into this mess,"

"Yes sir I understand completely,"

"We have a meeting in two hours with a client you are joining me,"

By the time we arrived at the meal I noticed it was in a church, I didn't think this meeting was going to go very well.

Behind of this meeting Sasuke didn't look very well, I was worried and then we got into the car.

"Director are you feeling alright?" I ask him sweetly.

"Don't touch me, I am fine,"

"You don't look fine so don't lie to me,"

"I am telling you clearly to stay away from me, the way I feel right know I can't be choosy with who I drink from right now," he snapped.

"You need blood don't you, but why all of sudden, it's the church isn't the religion,"

"That would be correct; you're very smart aren't you,"

"I am your secretary and you may be the most egoistical, arrogant, player I have ever met and then you're a vampire, but I still want to protect you, so you can have my blood,"

"Do you know what you are saying?"

"I understand what I am saying, and I am protecting you, I know my blood isn't in your usual quality but please,"

"You are very admirable woman,"

"This may hurt a little bit," I felt his teeth bite into my neck it felt amazing.

"You taste amazing by the way, and you're quite sensitive by the way,"

"Shut up you will not taste it anytime soon, but I will protect you to the best of my abilities,"

"I am looking forward to seeing that,"


	3. Brotherhood

Midnight Secretary

~Chapter Three~

~Brotherhood~

~Sakura POV ~ 

"You have five meetings today and feeding at the end of the day with the red head Karin, and I have reports to file from each meeting I know,"

"You really aren't sexy are you, how did I get stuck with someone like you as my secretary,"

"I have limits with how I can look,"

He grabbed my chin, "These glasses aren't even real, liar and don't try to lie to me you can see perfectly well without them,"

"I don't want anybody to see my baby face, okay I don't look like an adult without them on,"

"Okay, okay I am going for a meeting with all of the other Corps, and I will not be back till later, but I will need you to finish the paperwork, and bring it to me near the end of the meeting,"

Three Hours Later

It's pouring it down the joy, I could feel my hair falling down to below my back and the glasses slip from my face and smash into pieces, Christ he is going to see my baby face now joy of joy can't wait for those comments.

I waited in the hallway of the corridors until Sasuke came out.

"Haruno is that you?

"Yes Sir it is sorry for my appearance,"

"No its fine I can't believe that's what you were hiding under those glasses, please go wait in the car,"

One Hour Later

Sasuke came into the car, his expression was pure shock, I didn't think he ever imagined that I looked like this under the glasses and high bun.

"So this is you has been hiding for the past month," he smirked.

"That would be correct Sir,"

"Where are your glasses Sakura,"

"I broke them when coming to meet you,"

"You're beautiful without the glasses on, a little young looking though,"

"That's why I wear the glasses, to hide the baby face because no-one look at me seriously, or thinks I can't do my job,"

"Then we will buy you a pair of new glasses, if you feel like you can't perform your job without them,"

"Thank you Sir,"

"When we go to the, company dinner you will not be wearing those glasses,"

"What I am going as your secretary, not as woman to be on your side,"

"Yes but for company events I would like it if you looked sexy,"

"But I am not sexy, not one little bit,"

"Not in that outfit but I am sure we can find something appropriate for you to wear tomorrow,"

"Shut up Sasuke I am not one of women, I am nobodies I thought you might know that,"

"You are right, but I still want you to look beautiful, for a least one night,"

"We have arrived Sir,"

"Thank you very much, come on Sakura we will find you a pair of glasses,"

"I don't want a new pair; I want the same pair of glasses,"

"Please Sakura just do this one thing for me,"

"Okay, okay I will look at a new pair o glasses,"

"Thank you,"

We spent the next hour looking at glasses I don't understand why he wouldn't me to wear a new pair of glasses, I found a pair which were simple and sleek, and Sasuke appeared to like them.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am extremely happy my secretary actually looks sexy for once,"

"So this is what you think sexy is?"  
"No I actually think you look a lot better without your glasses, but I can't get everything I want can I,"

"Maybe in time you will,"

"Are you flirting with me Sakura?"

"Yes I am but does that really matter,"

"Yes because it makes me want you more,"

"Really," we were in the car by this point, I couldn't believe that I was flirting with Sasuke but I couldn't help it something was pushing me towards him.

"Stop it Sakura you have no clue what you are getting yourself into, so please behave and act like my perfect secretary please,"

"Wow I got you to say please twice in one day I must be lucky,"  
"Shut up and when we get back to work tomorrow, I wish to have the normal Sakura back,"

"Yes Sir," I had just made a complete fool of myself in front of him, I can't believe that I actually just did that with my boss he probably thinks I am a complete and utter slut now.

The Next Day; At the Office 5pm;

I haven't spoken to the director all day I have mind sure that his timetable for the day is full until the party, and I am going to make excuse that I have hospital appointment, so I don't attend the party.

Sasuke walked into the office dumped a pile of work on my desk, which I quickly sorted into the various companies and sent to the other secretaries in the office, which took me to about six.

I knocked on the door as; Sasuke had asked me to come into his office to talk to him I had no clue what he wanted to talk about.

"Come in Sakura,"

"You wanted to speak to me Sir,"

"Do you think it sensible idea to pack my timetable full of meetings and lunches with other people just so you can avoid me,"  
"I wasn't avoiding you, I just thought it was a better idea that we spent the day apart,"

"Sakura I am your boss, you can't avoid me like that it's very unkind to act in such away to your boss,"  
"I am sorry, also I will not be attending the party with you today,"

"Why the hell not,"

"I have a doctor's appointment,"  
"You are lying I don't like being lied to Sakura, and for that you will be attending all future functions with me whether you like it or not,"

"Understood Sir,"

"And for all functions I will be choosing your outfits,"

He was smirking he was actually smirking at me, god I hate my boss.

When I left his office a dress was waiting for me, it under lining of the dress midnight blue and finished just above the knee I was guessing from how small it was, and was cover in black lace it looked amazing I was wondering why he wanted me to dress like this.

I went into the bathroom to change; everyone had already left the office. I took my glasses off and allowed my hair to fall down from its high bun and slipped the dress on it fit me perfectly.

I went back to the office to see Sasuke wait for me, holding a pair of heels in one hand and a makeup artist was besides him.

"Here is pair of heels,"

I slipped them on quickly the six inch heels made me five foot seven, so I assumed that Sasuke liked tall women; the makeup artist took half an hour to finish all my makeup.

"Come on its time to leave,"

I step up and follow behind Sasuke; I didn't want to go to this stupid party, and I don't want to be his woman, or do I.

"Oh and Sakura tonight you belong to me and every night after this you are mine understood?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to take you as my mate,"

"And do I have say in this,"

"Yes, but I will not be happy if you say no,"

"Okay I will become your mate,"

"You agree so easily Sa-Ku-Ra," he says grabbing my waist.

"I don't want you to hate me,"

"I would never hate you,"

"Why wouldn't you hate me?"

"Well let's just say I am drawn to your blood,"

"What's so special about my blood?"

"I will leave you to figure that out,"


	4. Mine

Midnight Secretary

~Chapter Four~

~Mine~

~Sasuke POV ~ 

"Come on Sakura it's time to go,"

"This should be exciting."

"Don't be so sarcastic, Sakura,"

"And you will be calling me Sasuke tonight,"

"But you're president,"

"Not tonight I am your lover and your mate,"

"I am not your mate yet,"

"I now that but after tonight you will be,"

"What, that's too soon; I will have to leave my mother behind,"

"That would be correct you will join the immortal world,"

"What you are going to turn me,"

"Yes but after you have become my mate,"

Sakura and I walked to the car she wasn't talking to me, I don't think she was very impressed with the why I had told she was going to become a vampire.

"Sakura you can't ignore me forever," I say slipping my hand up her thigh.

"Don't do that,"

"Hey at least you stopped ignoring me,"

"That's not a fair way to get attention,"

"But it got your attention,"

"I am just going to stand and smile at this party and not say a single word,"

"No you will not,"

"Of course I will,"

"Sakura, you really haven't seen me pissed off yet so watch your back, or behave,"

"I will behave,"

"Good now come on we are here,"

"Right, Sir,"

"Sakura,"

"I know, I know I just wanted to see how you would react,"

"Come on you, otherwise I will not kiss or touch you for a whole week,"

"Isn't that worst for you,"

I didn't answer that question she already knew the answer, I just grabbed her arm and lead her into the ball room.

"Did I tell you, how handsome you look tonight Sasuke,"

"No and well done you called me by my actual name do you know happy that makes me,"

"Would you like it if I add Kun on to the end of your name?"

"When we are in private Sakura you can,"

I kiss her just before we entered the main section of the dance hall she kissed me and she was slowly adding passion to the kiss, and I didn't know if I was going to able to handle it.

"Sakura stop it, we can continue this later,"

"I thought you wanted to me?"

"Unless you want me to make you, my mate in front of everyone, I suggest you stop right now!"

"But I don't want to stop, Sasuke what's happening to me?"

"You are just being more physically drawn to me,"

"And how exactly is that happening,"

"Sakura listen to me carefully the necklace you are wearing, is sending my emotions through to you,"

"And why are you doing that?"

"It will link us psychically, for when we are mates, but for none vampires, the connection has to be made through an item of the persons,"

"But you give this to me the second time we met,"

"I know, I wanted you even back then,"

"But how come, I am only feeling your emotions now?"

"Because you agreed to become my mate,"

"Is it go to hurt when it happens becoming a mate and a vampire?

"Only slightly Sakura,"

"Why do I get the feeling you are lying to make me feel better,"

"It is what people do for the people they care about,"

"I am really not looking forward to this,"

"Don't worry I am not going to leave you whilst both process are going on,"

"So when we leave this party it's going to happen,"

"The mate part I am not turning until next full moon,"

"That means in two weeks I have two weeks, to get use to being a vampire and few hours to get use to the fact that everyone in the office is going to know about us,"

"So what anyway, I want you to meet my parents,"

"I thought you didn't like your parents,"

"I don't but I think they will like you,"

"And why do you say that, I have a question can vampires and vampires make children?"

"Yes of course they can, that how species carry on,"

"Well can a made vampire and a born vampire make children,"

"Yes they can,"

"Let's meet your mum and dad then,"

"Sasuke," I heard a high pitched voice from behind me.

"Karin the joy," I hear Sakura mutter under her breath.

"You really don't like her do you,"

"Neither do you Sasuke,"

"I know, I can't understand why she is here I broke up with all the other women,"

"So woman who were in your life, are going to come after me with high heels,"

"Very funny Sakura,"

"Hello Karin,"

"Hey Sasuke, and who might this be?"

"She's Sakura Haruno," I smile grabbing Sakura waist.

"Your dorky secretary,"

"That would correct, I am his secretary and I am not dorky,"

"Why are you with her, and not me?"

"I can think of several reasons why I am not with you, for one I broke up with you last week,"

"But why her,"

"That is something you can never know,"

I just walk away with Sakura, to go and find my parents; I see them across the room chatting away carefully to other business people. My dad spots Sakura and I instantly.

"Son and who might this beautiful girl be?"

"This beautiful girl is Sakura Haruno,"

"And I can see she is wearing a very important necklace,"

"That would be correct Sir,"

"I agree with your choice, I like her,"

"She hasn't even spoken yet, Sir you will like her even more,"

"I will leave you two know it was nice meeting you,"

"Thank you Sir," Sakura bowed.

"She is very polite as well; she is a good catch son,"

With that my father left and my mother came to see us, before a small talk with my father.

"Hello Son," she kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"Mother, would you like to meet Sakura,"

"Hello dear you truly are a beautiful young woman, I don't understand, why you hide behind those glasses at work,"

"You know who I am Ma'am,"

"Of course I do, Sakura I have seen you running around my family's office for about three years, you caught my eye as soon as I saw you, and I am surprised my son didn't stop you early, I am glad my husband give you blessing because I do also,"

"Come on we are leaving," I take Sakura by the waist and lead her out of the building.

"I don't think I have ever seen you move so fast,"

"One than ten minutes with both my parents is enough for me,"

"Did we only go because you wanted permission to make me yours?"

"Yes it was, but they know I would have done it anyway, it's just better if I do it with permission,"

"Great, well your dad seems to like me,"

"He does which is weird he never likes anyone,"

"Okay now, I am scared,"

"Why are scared Sakura,"

"Why would your dad like me?"

"Because he sees how happy you have made me and my mother as, soon as we walked into here tonight her face lit up."

"I am glad I make you happy,"

Sakura went on her tip toes and kissed me passionately, I pulled her into my chest to deeper the kiss.

"Quick; question where are we going to live?"

"My place, now can we continue with this I would like to get you into my bed,"

"You could be a bit more romantic about how you say that,"

"I would like to pleasure you in my bed until the sun comes up,"

"That's better,"

I pulled Sakura into my car, and kissed her passionately until we reached my penthouse.

"Come on Sakura I would like to show you around, first,"

"But, that is teasing,"

"I know but I will be as fast as possible,"

I showed her around my place as fast as I could, but I wanted Sakura to take in all the detail first.

We finally got to the bedroom, where I instantly pinned Sakura to the wall.

"Are you ready for this Sakura?"

"Yes I am," she screamed the last past as I slipped my fingers into her core.

Sakura wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed herself down on to my fingers.

"Someone wants to play don't they?"

"Yesss..."

"No playing tonight Sakura until the ceremony is complete,"

"How does the ceremony work,"

"I bite you during the first time we have sex and it has to be under a full moon,"

"Soon you have to entre me and at the same time bite me,"

"And use the sharingan,"

"What would that be?"

"It's my clans special ability, it is used to make us unbeatable and to control and a certain existent,"

"I understand,"

Sakura and I began to kiss more and more passionately and along the way we removed each other's clothes, Sakura was completely naked before I was and was pinned underneath me.

"Are you ready Sakura," she smiled sweetly.

I bit into her neck and quickly entered her my sharingan was active. Sakura and I were moving faster and faster around each other moaning and loudness gathered quickly. I was pounding into her faster and faster, harder and harder until she came at the same time I did.

I removed myself from Sakura to see the blood pooling around her thighs, and pulled her into my chest.

"Sakura were you a virgin?" I ask kissing the top of her head.

"Yes is that bad?"

"No it just makes our bond strong a mean a lot stronger,"

"I thought you would be mad,"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, I don't know I just thought you would,"

"By the way I am not letting you go into work tomorrow you are going to be in a lot of pain and I don't think I will be able to keep focus for the next few days,"

"Pass me your wrist, Sakura"

She gives it to me without even thinking.

"Look the Uchiha symbol is already starting to show, now no other vampire will go anywhere near you,"

"Can we go to sleep now Sasuke I am sleepily?"

All I did in reply was to pull Sakura into my chest, and pull the cover over us, I kissed her on the forehead and heard breathing slow into pattern which definitely meant she was fast asleep, I had Sakura in my life now and she was mine.


	5. A Day Off

Midnight Secretary

~Chapter Five~

~A Day off~

~Sasuke POV~

Six Months Later

AN:-Sakura hasn't been turned into Vampire yet.

It was around six in the morning when I felt Sakura move ever so slightly in my arms.

"You are not going to work today,"

"Sasuke just because you aren't, doesn't mean I am not," she whispers.

"Nope I am your boss, and I am telling you, you aren't going to work,"

"You're not my only boss," she says trying to pull away from my grip.

"But you are my mate first now, not my employee, so you will stay in bed today with me today and not move unless you need the bathroom, to shower or eat," I say pulling her closer to my chest, her legs become tangled with mine.

"I will stay in your arms, but I do need to go to the bathroom first," she kisses me on the cheek lightly.

I unwrap my arms from Sakura's waist, I watch her slowly get up from the bed being careful not to herself, more than I already had done.

"Sakura wait there a second,"

I climb off my bed and carefully pick Sakura up.

"What are you doing!" she says slapping me on the chest.

"Taking you to the bathroom, since A you don't know where it is, and B I don't think you could stand,"

"Arrogant much,"

"Nope, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself, so I am helping,"

Sakura drapes one arm around my neck and places the other on my chest.

I walk along the hallway of the penthouse until I reach the bathroom door and slowly open the door with my foot and place Sakura on the seat, she looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Sasuke-Kun why are you still naked?" she asks sleepily.

"You're naked as well Sakura,"

"Oh yeah," a slight blush tints her cheeks.

"Out of the room so I can pee,"

"Okay call when you are finished,"

A few moments later Sakura opened the door, somehow she had managed to tie her hair back into a messy bun with her side fringe falling forward into her face.

"Will you pick me up again?" she said biting her bottom lip,"

"Of course," I take her in my arms and place her back into our bed.

"You changed the sheets?"

"You bled remember so I had to change them,"

"The smell of the blood,"

"Nope I thought it would be nice for you if we slept in clean sheets," I say sitting on the bed, and then pull the covers over our forms.

"I am going to call work, be quiet okay?"

"Hello please may I speak to Itachi Uchiha, if he hasn't arrived just let him know that Sakura and I will not be in work today,"

"You do realise that you just announced our entry relationship to the most loud mouth person in the office?"

"I know I did, which means by Monday the whole office will know and hopefully by Friday the gossip will have died down,"

"The gossip in the offices never die down the girls will be saying why is such a beautiful man with such an ugly woman,"

"But you aren't ugly; you are the most beautiful woman on the planet"

"I am not Sasuke, maybe to you because you can see the woman behind the glasses and the ballerina bun,"

"That's because you become alive in my arms," I say pinning her to her to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke Kun?"

"I have only had you once this week; I think I would like to have you a few more times, my blossom,"

"That's fine with me," she says leaning up to kiss me passionately, I return the kiss.

The kiss grows more and more passionate the heat intensifies, between Sakura and I. I flip our position so that we were now in doggy style, I gripped on to Sakura's hands and kissed her neck sucking and biting, but without pressing my fangs into her neck, Sakura was moaning harder than she did last night, her screams became more and more high pitch, I feel her walls tighten around my cock.

"Nope not yet Sakura,"

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Nope I want to see how long you can hold on for,"

"You already know that,"

"I understand that, Sakura but you need to learn to hold yourself it's a good training tool, my sweet,"

"aha..."

"I am guessing you are enjoying yourself Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke..."

I keep Sakura in this situation for five more minutes, until she is sweating and almost out of breathe.

"Are you ready now Sakura?"

"Yes..."

With one final thrust Sakura and I cum together in perfect unison. Sakura clasps onto the bed landing perfectly on the pillows below her.

"Sakura," she had fallen asleep after her organism, her body sweaty and her neck covered in bruises.

I grab a two pairs of boxers from my draw and also a black jumper, I dress Sakura in the jumper and a pair of the boxers, I also dress in my boxers and then fall into bed next to Sakura's sleeping form, I guess I had really tired herself out, I pull the cover over Sakura's sleeping form and just watch her sleep until I hear aloud banging noise and running on my stairs.

"Sasuke where the fucks are you and why the hell didn't you come into work," he yells walking into room.

"Morning brother,"

"Aren't you going to answer my questions?"

"A I no longer wish to work for you or father I have already made the arrangements to start my own company and B well B, I don't think is any of your business,"

"I am guessing B is linked to the reason why Haruno is in your bed,"

"Haruno has been my mate for six months now, and you think she's the reason I want to leave the company,"

"Good, you can work for father and I for three more months and then you can begin your own business,"

"Now can you leave before Sakura wakes up?"

"Yes and by the way Karin is outside, do you want me to ask her to leave."

"Please do, I have already broken up with her why won't she just leave me alone, I have mate, I have my wife, I am happy now,"

"I will get rid of her. Aren't the cleaners coming soon so I suggest you find somewhere to put Sakura and yourself, otherwise gossip is going to be all over the place, and I assume you are going to announce that fact you are married at the ball this weekend,"

"Yes I am but I haven't told Sakura about that yet, so bye,"

"I can't wait to see how the office is going to react to this,"

"Go now Itachi,"

"Bye little brother, see you on Saturday,"

Itachi closed the door behind him, and left the penthouse.

"Sakura it's time to wake up,"

"I don't want to wake up," she says pulling the cover over her head.

"All you need to do is get dressed, whilst the cleaners are here,"

"I am sick of this Sasuke of being your dirty little secret!"

"You aren't my dirty secret, trust me there, I have a surprise for you tomorrow,"

"Oh really well pick me up tomorrow, I will see if the surprise is actually worth staying with you,"

"You aren't leaving me," I grab her arm.

"I meant living with you, not leaving you, I know what it means to be your mate,"

She says crawling out of our bed, and changing into her clothes, and leaves slamming the door behind her.

Saturday Afternoon 

Sakura's house 

Sakura's POV

I hadn't spoken to Sasuke for twenty four hours I guess he doesn't want me anymore, I haven't heard his thoughts all day so he must have be blocking me.

_Knock, Knock, _I went to answer the door, to see Sasuke standing there with a bunch of girls behind him.

"Sasuke what are you doing here," I say pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

"Is this my surprise that you have turned into a whore within in the past day?"

"You will not speak to me like that Sakura, and of course I haven't turned into a whore, they are here to get you dressed for the ball tonight,"

"Okay I will see you tonight Sasuke,"

"Yes you will and I will have a report on your behaviour,"

"Goodbye Sasuke," I say barley meeting his eyes.

That's when I hear his voice in my head.

_Sakura I swear to dear god I will punish you and you will not like it I mean you will revive spankings for this behaviour._

"Everyone leaves for a moment," I order the girls go into the kitchen.

"I am very sorry for my behaviour Sasuke-kun, I was just upset,"

"I understand Sakura,"

I kiss me passionately on the mouth, when I fell his hand take my hand and place two rings on my marriage figure.

"Wedding rings?"

"Yes wedding wings we have been married for six months, and by the way this isn't your surprise," he says kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

"Girls you can come out now,"

"Right Mrs Uchiha, we are going to get you dressed for the ball which starts in five hours,"

"It's not going to take five hours for you to get me ready for the ball is it,"

" give very strict instructions on how you were to dressed for the ball,"

I was suddenly stripped of my clothes, the girls were looking at my body like they were shocked by how slim I was under the baggy clothes I had been wearing.

"Okay we have to bathe, shave, pluck, dress you and do your make up,"

"Oh the joy," I grab my IPod off the side and start listening to my music.

They dump me in the bath tub, I order them to leave, I can at least bathe myself, I stay in the bath for an hour.

I climb out the girls quickly come in and shave my legs and under my arms, since I had already shaved down below.

All this managed to take them two hours, then they started to fight over what I showed wear for the ball.

I managed to choose the dress to which they all agreed would look beautiful on me.

It was nude under dress then was cover in black lace, there was blacker around the areas that needed to be covered, the heels that I choose were seven inches high and were also a nude colour.

They girls painted my nails, a midnight black.

My hair was tied into a high ponytail and then it was curled the pony tail was taken out so my hair fell to my hips; my fringe was left in its usual way swooping to the side.

That's when the door bell rang signalling that Sasuke was here to collect me.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun,"

"You look beautiful Sakura, actually you look stunning,"

"Thank you Sasuke," I say kissing him on the cheek.

"You look handsome Sasuke," he was wearing a tux with a bow tie.

"Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes Sasuke-Kun, we can leave now," I say grabbing a small clutch bag from the side.

Sasuke and I travelled for an hour, until we arrived at a huge mansion.

"Sasuke what is going on?"

"There is a ball tonight, and I am introducing you to the entire company, I am announcing our relationship,"

"You don't have to do that Sasuke,"

"I do darling, I do, I had planned the situation before we argued, it then right time,"

"Is this the Uchiha Mansion?"

"Yes it is Sakura, I hope you like it,"

"Come you have already met my mum, dad and brother, and they love you so don't worry,"

Sasuke's POV

Sakura looked terrified like she was walking in the lion's den, but no vampire in there would dare touch her, and if they did I would send them though several walls.

"They are going to announce us when we arrive,"

"It's the first time everyone is going to know about us, our first public outing and the first time someone is going to say Mrs Sakura Uchiha,"

"You would be correct there," I say grabbing her by the waist and leading her to the stair where we make our entrance.

"Announcing Mr Sasuke Uchiha and his beautiful wife Sakura Uchiha,"

The whole place turned around to see if what they just heard was correct had Sasuke Uchiha actually settled down, and was this really his nerdy secretary on his arm.

That's when I heard Karin scream to her father how unfair it was and that she was meant to marry him, all her father did was shake his head no, he had never even spoken to my father about this marriage which she had made up in her head.

After Karin's outburst everyone else smiled at us and clapped as if they were happy to see that I finally had one beautiful woman on my arm.

"She is really crazy Sasuke," Sakura whispers into my ear.

"She will not be able to touch you I promise you that,"

"She is going to be able to, until I am turned into a vampire,"

"I promise you Sakura, I will turn you soon,"

"You said that when I was turned into your mate,"

"Trust me Sakura, I will turn you soon, but I don't what to rush you into this life,"

"Yeah sure you will,"

I grab her wrist, "Don't you dare make a scene Sakura because I swear, I have no problem fucking you against a wall,"

"You don't have the balls to do that Sasuke,"

"Yeah, I might not, but I have the balls to do other things Sakura,"

"Like what,"

"Oh you just wait and see,"

That's when I take her into the middle of the dance floor and begin to kiss her neck, and nip at her ear.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Turning you on my dear,"

"That's not fair,"

"I know not fair but I am going to have you begging me to fuck you against a wall,"

"That would take a lot of begging Sasuke,"

"Are you sure about that," I move lower down her back and grab her arse.

She moans ever so slightly under my touch.

"I think I am going have take you somewhere more private aren't I?"

"I thought you wanted, to show everyone I was yours,"

"I don't want, anyone else to see your body apart from me Sakura, or hear the noises you make, the noises you make when you are being touched by my hands,"

"I have to meet people in the company first Sasuke-Kun,"

"Okay you have an hour to meet people, then I am taking you upstairs and fucking you senseless until the sun comes up,"

"Don't you mean love making, Sasuke Kun,"

"Yes Sakura I mean love making, and you better be ready for it,"

After about a Sakura was finished socializing with all the company's important people whose wives and husbands told her how beautiful her wedding rings were. She seemed to grab their attention and hold it.

It was nine o clock when I pulled Sakura away from one of the partners who held a small part of the company we were planning on buying him out, he was an annoying little man who thought his five percent actually meant something in the business it didn't when my family owed eighty five percent and then there was one other partner who held ten.

"Come on darling, it time to go," I say taking Sakura by the waist and leading her from the ball room.

"Well that was boring,"

"I thought you might enjoy a ball Sakura,"

"I only got to dance with my husband once tonight," she says slipping off her heels she was now back to her normal height of five two.

"Sorry my love," I say picking her up bridal style.

I heard Sakura's soft breathing once I had finally gotten to the top floor of my parents house she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I entered the room which had been the room of my childhood and early teen years. I lay Sakura down on my bed gently her soft breathing quickened for second at the loss of heat; I undressed Sakura to reveal navy blue matching underwear with the Uchiha symbol, the first item of Uchiha clothing made especially for her along with other items.

"Sakura, would you like to take a shower," I say nudging her slightly.

She mumbles ever so slightly in her sleep, so I decide to run her a bath instead

By the time I come back into my bedroom Sakura is sitting on the bed waiting for me her hair tied up and arms out stretched towards me.

"I thought you were sleeping,"

"I was and I woke up you weren't here,"

"Come on we are going to have a bath together,"

She jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom removing her underwear as she went.

"You do realise that is just a temptation,"

"Yep I do so are you going to join,"

"Oh most defiantly,"

I say chasing her into the bathroom.

I saw her already in the bath looking so beautiful.

"Why do you always have to look so beautiful?"

"I only look beautiful to you Sasuke,"

"You know that's not true,"

"People look at me when I am with you and see this shy little secretary with the glasses and the ponytail, and when I take the glasses off and pull out the ponytail that's the only moment when they realise why,"

"I know that Sakura, but people don't always want to see the beauty of another, and that is why I am glad you are the woman I am with,"

"Really I am glad you are the man I am with,"

I slowly bent and kissed her neck she moaned ever so slightly under my touch she turned around and kissed me back with passion and love.


	6. Welcome to a public relationship

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a very long time, I broke my laptop, never let anyone tickle you when there is a glass of coke about. So I am using my mother's. My laptop is off to be fixed soon . :)

~Midnight Secretary~

~Chapter Six~

~ Back to work~ 

~Sakura POV~ 

~Monday 6: 00 am~

_(Psychic Link between Sasuke and Sakura)_

Sakura was sleeping soundly on her stomach her arms curled underneath the pillow, it was six in the morning and I decided to shower before waking Sakura, she was nervous about coming back to work at the offices after our relationship had been announced as official over the weekend, I hadn't let Sakura look at any of the articles concerning Sakura and I. I didn't want her to be upset over stupid journalists were saying about her, that she was from working background and gold digger. When I had pursued her into this relationship basically pushed her into, she only saw one of the articles and was in tears about it, and there was nothing I could do but hold her in my arms and say nothing.

By the time I had finished in the bathroom Sakura still hadn't, woken up she had moved into my spot she was missing the warmth of my body. I pulled the covers of Sakura to reveal her beautiful toned body perfectly, and as white as cream. I barely ever noticed her tattoos which littered her skin in various places, one on her hip the symbol for love and two small stars on her left ankle.

"Give the covers back now," she says burying further into her pillow.

"No come on up, now!" I say dragging her to her feet.

"Okay, okay I am up, it's only half six though, why do we need to be at work so fricking early?"

"Because you have to be up and dressed now it will take you at least an hour,"

"It has never in all my life taken me an hour to get dressed," she says walking over to our walk in closet I quickly follow her.

"Today I am showing off what you truly look like?" I say and then kiss her passionately.

"So what I really look like isn't good enough for you,"

"Of course it is Sakura, I love you, and you can still wear your glasses, but I have brought you these ones,"

I give her the glasses, big black thick geek glasses.

"You know these are really fashionable at the moment,"

"Yes exactly why you are going to wear them,"

She puts them on over the weekend Sakura had her noise pierced over the weekend and somehow Sakura had managed to grow over the past months in confidence and her personality she was still the same old beautiful Sakura.

"Are you going to continue steering at me or can I actually getting dressed, or do you want me to go to work in my underwear and negligee, or do you want everyone seeing me half nude,"

"Nope I don't, your body is mine Sakura," I say hugging her tightly.

"Now I am going to get dressed, so let me go,"

"What if I want to help you get dressed?"

"Well that's up to you isn't Sasuke-Kun," she says leading me into our shared wardrobe.

"So what do you want to wear today Sa-ku-ra,"

"Well I was thinking a black and white sleeveless shirt long in the back and short in the front and a small black shirt and tights with creepers," she says grabbing the clothes and a set of underwear and a hat.

"Good choices Sakura you will look incredibly beautiful in that,"

"Way thank you she," she says stripping down and quickly changing into her clothes and then wet her hair so it went curly and then placed the black beanie hat on.

"Well someone looks amazing," I say pulling her into a passionate kiss.

To which she responds to with eagerness, her hands wrap and around my neck and mine around her waist.

"We have to get to work Sakura, but first breakfast,"

Sakura and I are still living in the penthouse but had decided to move away from the penthouse we wanted a house a home to live in with a garden with access to the fields and rivers.

Sakura went into the kitchen and maybe a fruit salad for us both consisting of passion fruit, strawberries and mango and she also makes French toast she is an amazing cook.

"Have you finished your breakfast?" Sakura asks whilst washing her plates.

"Yes," I say giving her the plate.

"I am glad we are like this,"

"What that I can both your wife and your Secretary,"

"Yep but once you are pregnant you will no longer be my secretary,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want my wife working for me is that so bad?"

"Of course but what else will I do?"

"Sakura your an amazing woman, you can do what you want to do," I say as we walk down the stairs.

"I have always wanted to work at fashion magazine but if I got a job at the one Uchiha Corp runs people would say it was just because I was your wife,"

"But your amazing at what you do I have seen what you can do, you'll brilliant at writing,"

"I understand that's what you think of me but I would have to prove myself in the fashion industry but at least we will have something to talk about, when we before got home from work," she says kissing my cheek.

"I like that idea I really do but I think I will miss my beautiful wife being right around the corner from myself, but you will only be one floor below me,"

"That means you're just going to go down there, and ask if I can have a job,"

"Nope I am giving you the job, an editor was fired last week I already placed you résumé in,"

"When the hell did you do that?"

"I always remember you telling me that you didn't want to be my secretary for ever,"

"But that means if I get the job we can't randomly have sex in your office anymore,"

"Oh yes we can I can just order you to my office and we can have lunch in my office,"

"Well that sounds good to me when do I start?"

"You start on Wednesday,"

"So tomorrow is my last day with you?"

"As my secretary yes, but I still get to see you every day," I say kissing her cheek as we arrive at the office.

The photographers were already set up outside the offices wait to snap a photo of Sakura and I.

"Come you can do this Sakura," I say taking her hand as I opened the door into the mass of paparazzi.

Sakura looked shocked at the amount of people that were surrounding her and I she was terrified at this.

"Baby its fine you look amazing,"

The amount of questions that were being asked shocked Sakura but this was the paparazzi and I was use to it. It took three extra minutes to get in the office just because Sakura was on my arm.

"Can I say hate them already?" she asks straightening her clothes.

"Yes they have been taking photos us all weekend, but you are working in a purely fashionable background, not paparazzi magazine. I promise you that,"

"Even if it where I would never report on our relationship and I wouldn't allow it,"

"You are a very good girl, Sakura," I say kissing her neck once we are in the lift.

"Are you hungry Sasuke?" she asks quietly.

"Yes but I will feed on you once we are in my office,"

"Please do," she says with lust in her eyes.

"Does someone need something themselves Sa-Ku-ra,"

"Yes Sasuke Kun," she says kissing my lips.

When the lift doors open and I quickly part from Sakura and only hold her hand.

Sakura started to giggle under her breathe.

_Sakura stop giggling now or I swear I will punish you in front of all these people._

She immediately shut up

_Happy I am not giggling any more._

_Oh most defiantly Sakura, you will not being punished anymore._

She didn't reply she was busy texting I didn't know who but I assumed it was Ino they were extremely close but I still didn't like the girl, she was closet master of the fashion magazine my company owned _Snap_ and the magazine Sakura would be working for.

We reached the top floor of the of the building and I was glad that Sakura and I were two of the five people that worked on the top floor being the CEO of a company was amazing it meant that I could have Sakura anytime I wanted it was good. But soon I would be losing all that, but it meant Sakura could grow I forget how young she is sometimes I am five years old then her if you don't count vampire years, that would make it a lot more.

Sakura followed me into my office she was still texting away she was smiling away it wasn't usual for Sakura.

"Can I have your phone please Sakura?" I ask with my hand

"Yeah sure," she says passing me her phone.

I began to read her texts her and a man called Sasori.

"Who is this," I ask.

"That would be my brother,"

"I didn't know you had a brother,"

"You never asked me about family he's my older brother and he also has twin,"

Sakura's parents had died three months ago and I know she missed them terribly and it was one of the reasons I still hadn't turned Sakura.

"If he is why was he not at the funereal,"

"Excuse me, are you really accusing me of that seriously,"

"He is my fucking brother born thirty first October nineteen eighty four thank you very much,"

"Don not speak to me like that Sakura,"

"Okay I will leave I am going to see Ino okay when you have calmed down I will come back!" she says slamming the door.

"Fuck it," I whisper falling into my chair.

Sakura's Point of View 

I went down to Snap, to see Ino who was already there waiting for me.

"Sakura what happened," she says pushing me into the giant room known as the closet.

"He accused me of cheating, cheating Ino I was texting Sasori my fucking brother!"

"Okay Sakura calm down, okay just clam down and breathe everything is going to be fine, what time is Sasori meeting you at?"

"He is coming at one to collect me how the fuck are we meant to get in and out of the building though,"

"It will be fine they only difference between you and Sasori and Pein for the matter is you fucking hair colour,"

"How did you know Pein was coming as well?"

"Sasori and Pein our twin brothers some I am assuming they are both coming to collect you,"

"That would be right, I am looking forward to seeing them it's been so long, I miss my brothers," I say smiling.

"Your brothers are hot though!" Ino says nudging me

"They're my brothers Ino my twin brothers, I don't even want to know what you'd say if they were identical," I say laughing

"Oh I could think of a lot things," she says pinning her long blonde hair up.

"EW Ino I don't want that image in my hand one little bit,"

"Sorry Saks, can you try this dress on for me you are a size 6 right (USA 2 I think)"

"Yep I am what am I trying on,"

"This," she was pulling the dress of the dress markers doll.

"Wow Ino this is amazing," the dress was black lace with blue ocean swirls.

I quickly run into the changing rooms when I hear my two brothers arrive and grab a pair of sliver heels whist zipping up the dress.

"Sakura you look," the sentence wasn't finished.

I was scooped into a large bear hug between to six foot two, twenty eight year old men.

"Guys I can't breathe, put me down please,"

"Sorry Saks we just miss our little sister," Pein says scuffing my hair.

"Thanks miss you too, and don't speak for Sasori,"

"Of course I missed you little idiot," Sasori says putting me in headlock.

"I didn't realise you cared so much," I say pulling out of the headlock.

"Sorry we missed mum and dads funereal, and you're wedding," Pein says.

"It's fine you didn't miss my wedding it was extremely tiny but we our having a small party soon,"

"Sakura you always wanted a white wedding," Sasori says with a confused look on his face.

"I know but it doesn't matter, let me get changed and then we can go for lunch," I say disappearing again.

"Come on lets go both Sasuke gets here," I say linking with arms with my two brothers.

By the time we leave the building by all the back entrances.

"Saks what are you doing?"

"People will think I am cheating on Sasuke if I am seen out with two hot young men," I say pulling a face.

"What really, I am assuming that why you were hiding in the closet and not in your actual office with Sasuke," Pein says.

"How did you guess that?"

"You're my annoying baby sister but you are also look upset,"

"Thanks but its true he didn't believe I had twin brothers,"

"Well you do unless we aren't really,"

I laugh spending time with my brothers is always good they make me feel safe and loved, by the time I make it home its nine at night and I have been ignoring Sasuke all day since I still didn't have my phone.

I open the penthouse door quietly and take off my shoes and entre the living room to see Sasuke sitting on the sofa.

"So you are finally home then," he says harshly.

"Yep I had fun with my brothers Sasori and Pein, you do know they are old friends of Itachti's, right so if you still don't believe there really you can ask him,"

I say walking into the kitchen to pour a glass of wine to see Itachti standing there.

"Hey," I say sitting on the counters.

"Hello I didn't realise Pein and Sasori were your brothers, but as soon as Sasuke mentioned the name I knew they were,"

"It's fine he's being an arsehole and my brothers already don't like him,"

"Sakura," I hear Sasuke's voice and am suddenly being picked up taken to our bedroom.

"Put me the fuck down right now! Sasuke I mean it,"

"Nope Sakura we are going to talk right now in our bedroom!"

I don't answer I know for a fact there is no point we do need to talk but do we want to talk about the same things.


	7. Argument and Turning

~Midnight Secretary~

~Chapter Seven~

~ Argument and Turning

~Sasuke's Point of View~

I threw Sakura on the bed, I knew she was angry with me, I could tell just by looking in her eyes.

"Sakura I am extremely sorry I didn't know you had brothers, you don't tell me about your family," I say pinching my nose.

"I know you're sorry Sasuke, but I really don't want to talk to you right now, do you not understand that, you accused me of cheating on you, when I have spent every day by your side and you can read my fucking mind, and I haven't learnt how to block you out yet properly, I can only do it for five minutes at a time, so you can go fuck yourself,"

"Sakura stop this behaviour right now,"

"Nope you cannot make me, oh yeah that's right you can,"

"Exactly Sakura but I don't want to have to,"

"If you want me to talk to you that what you are going have to do then isn't, look at me then Sakura,"

"I will talk I don't want to be under control,"

"Okay speak then,"

"I have explained my feelings already Sasuke,"

"Okays and I have said I am sorry, so can I at least sit on the bed with you,"

"Yes Sasuke-Kun, you can," she says leaving the bed.

"Wait where are you going," I ask.

"I am getting changed for bed I didn't know that wasn't allowed," she says smiling.

When Sakura comes out of the closet wearing a navy blue silk nightgown, her long baby pink hair was curled she looked fabulous, I could see naked body underneath the nightgown.

"Are you trying to tempt me there Sakura," I ask taking my clothes off so that I am just down to my underwear.

"Nope," she says pulling the covers over her body as she gets into bed and cuddles into my chest.

"It's a full moon tonight Sakura," I say stroking her hair.

"I am aware that it is,"

"I am going to change you tonight Sakura,"

"Is this because I am angry with you,"

"No its because we have married for exactly six months now and it's important to you, and its important to me that you are safe,"

"Okay then that can be done at midnight when the moon is at its highest point but first I want to talk first,"

"Okay Sakura we can talk for three hours,"

"Well that's a long time to talk," she says snuggling further into my chest.

"That's what we need time to talk,"

"Okays talk then,"

You need to go first Sakura,"

"Okays I will tell you about my family then, I am one of three as you now know, and I was never close to my parents they packed me off to boarding school and when I left I started working for your family's company, I am really not that interesting,"

"I find you interesting in every way," I say trailing down her thigh.

"Of course you do that's because you have to,"

Time Skip

"Sakura it's time to change you into a vampire now," I say caressing her cheek.

"I am scared,"

"You don't kind to be scared Sakura," I say kissing her neck.

Slightly press my fangs into her neck, and being to drink her blood softly, I can feel her start to go cold and then I give her my blood to wait to see if the effects have started to take effect she moans in pain ever so slightly.

"It hurts Sasuke, god Sasuke it hurts so much,"

"Shush Sakura, everything is going to be okay," I take her in my arms and gently rock her in my arms.

"Does the pain ever stop Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura of course it will Sakura you just have to be patient and it will end soon," I say wiping her forehead.

"Okays, can you just hold me tight until it stops,"

"Of course I will,"

The Next Day (Six at Night)

I notice a slight movement in my arms, Sakura has finally awoken and her eyes are brighter than ever.

"Good evening my love,"

"I feel amazing Sasuke,"

"I know the whole is about to change around you, Sakura we need to take this one step at a time,"

"I understand this, Sasuke but I am hungry,"

"Would you like to feed, my love?"

"Yes please Sasuke,"

"Okay Sakura come and sit on my lap facing me, all I need you to do now is kiss my neck and your fangs should come out," Sakura does as exactly as she's told and I feel her drinking, she is enjoying it.

"Sakura you have to finish now, my darling,"

She stops instantly.

"That felt amazing Sasuke," she says falling onto the bed.

"Come on Sakura, it's time to get ready,"

"Ready for what Sasuke?" she asks sitting up.

"We have a dinner party to go to Sakura,"

"Do you think I will be okay there Sasuke, what about blood lust,"

"The only blood you will only lust after my blood Sakura I can assure you of that,"

"Okays what I am wearing tonight then,"

"I think you should wear the navy sequined dress with the scoop neck down to your hips, with the black Mary Jane shoes,"

"Okays I guess you are a loud to know that since you brought my wardrobe,"

"Yep and your hair can be up in bun with plats on each side and then the plat can wrap around the bun,"

"Okays I was going to say that Sasuke,"

"I know you were, remember physic link,"

"Oh yeah,"


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter Eight ~

~ First Vampire Ball ~

~Sasuke's POV~

_AN__ - __Hey guys I know I haven't update this story since January, really bad I know that but here I am updating this story so I hope you enjoy. If you read any of my other stories you will know I love writing from Sasuke's point of view._

_(Psychic Link between Sasuke and Sakura)_

_"Right Sakura today, we are going to a ball today," I say smoothing her hair from her forehead._

_"I have been to balls before, Sasuke what's so different about this one," she says reaching for her glasses._

_"This one is full of vampires, it's like a coming out party, am introducing you as a vampire to the rest of our society,"_

_"But I have already met most of them,"_

_"Yes but you weren't a vampire then, were you, you were normal human Sakura," _

_"So basically I have to show the world vampire me instead of human Sakura who everyone wanted to eat," she says sitting up in bed._

_"Yes I know that it's really annoying and that you don't like these functions but smile and get on with it,"_

_"When do we have to go?"_

_"In about two hours," I say smirking._

_"You give me the news that am meeting noble vampires and other really important vampire and I have about an hour and half am guessing to get ready," she says tying her up, and pulls her glasses away from her face._

_"Okays Sakura you need to calm down for me Sakura, you are going to be fine I promise, you are beautiful, smart and extremely witty, just please don't be sarcastic with them,"_

_"But sarcasm is how I get through life,"_

_"Yes I know that Sakura and our close family knows that, but the other nobles don't know that,"_

_"So I have to be polite, smiley, and happy for all purposes, for you I will be," she rolls her eyes._

_"Am guessing you aren't impressed with this,"_

_"Nope but I have to be this way because am, married and mated to you so I can't avoid really can I," _

_"Okays what are you going to wear tonight Sakura," _

_"I am going to wear a black silk skin tight dress which flows to the floor with long sleeves, am guessing you are wearing a suit,"_

_"_


End file.
